


The resturant

by LMR



Series: The meetings [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody movie, Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMR/pseuds/LMR
Summary: After an unpleasant first meeting Freddie tries to make amends with Jim.I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody.





	The resturant

Following Jim's stint as a bartender Sergei, after finding out what had occured between Freddie and him, did his best to get back in Jim's good graces. He took Jim out for a meal by way of apology, after convincing him to take off his tracksuit bottoms and put on what Sergei called "big boy trousers". Jim reluctanly changed out of his comfortable joggers and into some, much hated, black trousers. 

Sergei was according to himself, a well known and respected party planner and organiser for famous clientele. Jim regarded Sergei as a fairly harmless, ambitious, kiss arse. Sergei, despite claming to hate the 'rich and pretentious' often threw all his morals out of the window when someone marginally famous may choose to use his services. Despite this, Jim thought he was one of the funniest men he had ever met.

Sergei took Jim to a posh resturant in piccadilly, which Jim wasn't particularly a fan of, he preferred to stay in and eat off a plate in his lap, like god intended. But nevertheless Jim appreciated the gesture and assured Sergei that he was forgiven. 

Once Sergei was sufficently reassured that Jim had moved past the incident that Sergei had unwittingly precipitated, he moved onto his favourite topic, himself. Not that Jim minded, he enjoyed listening to Sergei talk about his buisness and his childhood and his string of lovers. Sergei's thick Russian accent made everything sound interesting.

While Sergei rambled on, Jim picked at his food, something Sergei had insisted he try. Which at first Jim had agreed to because it was just fish, what place in the world could fuck that up? This place apparently, much to Jim's horror the fish was still recognizable as a animal. Meaning its head and scales were still on. Jim turned the plate so that the eyes were looking at Sergei rather than him and then ate the vegetables that had come with it.

He was mid laugh at Sergei's description of how a blow job should not be performed, apparently a classy resturant was an equally appropriate place to go into vivid details about Sergei's saturday night as much as any other, when he noticed him. Freddie Mercury was sitting a few tables away with three other people, who Jim didn't recognize but was thankful that the blond from the party wasn't there. 

Jim swore causing Sergei to pause in what he had been saying. 

"Really Jim, can I not take you anywhere?" Sergeibsaid.

Rather than point out how ridiculous Sergei's comment was he instead said, "Did you know he came here?"

Sergei frowned and glanced over to where Jim had indicated. He spotted Freddie and looked back at Jim, "No, I swear."

Jim murmered in reply, "I want to go now." 

Sergei nodded and much to Jim's mortification clicked his fingers at the waiter and then made a cheque motion in the air. God Sergei could be a dick sometimes. Jim glanced in the direction of Freddie and flushed when he met the man's gaze. The man who Jim was now marginally more aware of than the night he had met him, thanks to Sergei's gushing about the singer. 

Jim looked away quickly, Sergei noticing the exchange said softly, " Why don't you wait outside? This is my treat as promised, I'll meet you out there." 

Jim pushed his chair back and then paused. "I need the loo first, I'll meet you out there."

Jim made his way to the gents without looking at Freddie. Once inside he used the urinal as quickly as possible and was washing his hands when he heard the door open. He didn't look to see who it was, a good rule in the mens toilets, never look at anyone else. 

"Hello." A voice greeted.

Jim tensed, he recognized that accent. Freddie made no pretense he didn't use the urinal, he just stared at Jim, who avoided his gaze and turned the tap off. 

"Hello." Jim replied quietly, moving towards the door.

Freddie grabbed his elbow gently, making Jim pause and glance at him. Freddie although not wearing anything as austentious as he had been a couple of weeks ago, was still dressed strangely. Jim took in his bright yellow leather jacket and red mesh top, everything Freddie wore screamed look at me, the exact opposite of Jim, who purposefully tried to be unoteworthy. 

"I wanted to talk to you, after what happened at my party, I tried to find your contact information but the company I used didn't have any record of you." Freddie babbled.

"No I don't work for them." Jim replied unsure of where Freddie was going.

Freddie seemed unsure himself. "No you're a barber, I thought it was a long shot, especially since I only got your first name, Jim."

Jim was surprised Freddie had remembered his name, let alone his profession. Freddie dropped his hand from Jim's arm.

"I just wanted to check on you after that night." Freddie said.

"Check on me? I'm not a child." Jim replied, "Or a prostitute."

Freddie looked guilty, "I never thought that. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding, I wish you hadn't left the party so suddenly. I've felt terrible since that night."

Jim stared at him dumbly. "Well good," he blurted. Freddie's eyebrows shot up, Jim went on. "You were very rude." 

Freddie smiled, showing his large teeth, which he covered quickly with his lips. Much to Jim's disappointment. 

"I was." Freddie agreed humbly. 

Jim nodded after a moment, "Well goodbye." 

Before he could leave Freddie spoke. "I hope your not leaving on my account."

Jim met his eyes in confusion, "Well I finished before you came in."

Freddie laughed openly. "Not the bathroom, the resturant."

"Oh." Jim blushed and lied, "Of course not. Goodbye Freddie." 

Jim hurried out of the toilet and went to meet Sergei outside. 

 

Later that week Jim came home to find a bouquet of flowers on his doorstep. The card read 'To Jim, nice to see you again. Love from F.' Jim decided not to ponder how Freddie had ended up finding his address.


End file.
